Une française prise à partie
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Vision d'une française de la révélation des lycanthropes et changelings après le chapitre 1 du tome 9. Sarah, jeune française, se retrouve mêlée aux Cess.
1. Prologue

**Thème : **vision d'une française de la révélation des lycanthropes et changelings après le chapitre 1 du tome 9.  
**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Charlaine Harris sauf les lieux et les personnages que j'ai inventés qui m'appartiennent.  
**Rating :** 16 ans.  
**_Titre :_** Une française prise à partie.  
**Auteur :** Sarah

1

-----------------

Le jour de la Grande Révélation des vampires, j'étais chez moi devant la télé. J'avais tout juste 20 ans à l'époque.  
Habitant un bled paumé à la frontière Suisse, je ne me sentais pas vraiment concernée. Grave erreur de ma part.

Dès le lendemain, le président français faisait une déclaration comme quoi l'Etat Français ne leur reconnaîtrait jamais aucun droit.  
Pire encore, tout citoyen français avait le droit de tuer tout vampire croisé sur son chemin. Cela à abouti à des créations de groupes anti-vampires partout en France.

Sur mon territoire (eh oui car j'ai un lien de parenté avec tous les habitants sauf les nouveaux venus), les esprits étaient calmes pour l'instant car aucun vampire n'était en vu ou plutôt n'avait été vu.

Au fait, je m'appelle Sarah et j'ai 25 ans aujourd'hui. Je suis brune aux yeux bleus-jaunes et je mesure 1,62 mètres. J'ai dû fuir mon pays et changer de nom donc vous ne me connaîtrez que sous Sarah.

Deux ans après, j'ai été poussée à devenir Maire de ma commune croyant que je pourrai maîtriser le flux incessant de chasseurs de vampires qui voulaient passer en Suisse, là, où beaucoup de vampires avaient trouvés refuge en attendant de pouvoir changer de pays et aller vers la Suède par exemple.

Comme je déteste le mot même chasseur, j'ai accepté. J'ai pu maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans ma commune conjointement avec les gardes suisses. Mais çà, c'était avant que les Lycanthropes et Changelings se soient aussi révélés au grand jour.

Etant en désaccord avec l'Etat Français, cette fois-ci, on m'a poussée à démissionner. Je me suis retrouvée du jour au lendemain, accusée d'être une mordue ou un changeling. Tout çà à cause de mon grand cœur. Je récupérais tous les animaux abandonnés et je nourrissais tous ceux qui venaient gratter à ma porte.

Ce fût le début de mon cauchemar.

----------------

Voilà pour la première partie de cette fiction proposée par Sarah sur le forum... Actuellement, 6 autres chapitres publiés suivent celui-ci, en exclusivité sur TBH

A bientôt... et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours du bien au moral... ;)


	2. Prisonnière

2 Prisonnière

______________________

Je me suis retrouver enfermée pendant un mois dans une cellule de la gendarmerie de mon patelin. A peine mille habitants mais tout de même une gendarmerie.

La cellule avait été murée au lieu des habituels barreaux. La porte était métallique mais je ne savais pas en quoi elle était faite. J'étais quasiment toujours plongée l' obscurité alors je me suis souvent cognée la première semaine.

Les flics étaient de mèches avec ces abrutis de chasseurs. Ils ont essayés de prouver par différents moyens que je n'étais pas humaine.

Pas de nourriture pendant une semaine puis ils m'ont balancé un compagnon.

C'est un jeune d'à peine vingt ans, c'est l'estimation que j'ai faite plutôt. Ils ont dût penser que j'allais le bouffer en me transformant en monstre j'imagine.

Quelques jours après, j'ai enfin eu de la nourriture. J'avais pensé que j'allais mourir de faim. La nourriture n'était pas de première fraîcheur mais j'avais trop faim.

- Lucas.

C'est la seule chose que j'ai réussie à savoir de mon compagnon de cellule et c'est la seule chose qu'il a dite jusqu'à présent.

Je lui filai quasiment toute ma nourriture. Je me contentais de boire de l'eau car mes pensées me coupaient souvent l'appétit. Se demander si on allait être torturée ne donne pas faim mais pas du tout.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas humain mais je m'en fichais car mon propre sort me préoccupait. Du moins jusqu'à la pleine lune où j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie.

J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre venant du coin où s'était réfugié Lucas. Là j'ai pensé "merde! pleine lune" ! Et je n'avais pas tord.

Des grattements se sont fait entendre. Je me tassait dans mon coin quand soudain il s'est mis à hurler si fort que j'ai du me boucher les oreilles. Je n'en menait pas large. J'ai l'habitude des chiens mais là j'ai directement identifié le loup.

Dans ma tête, je me disais bien fait pour toi qui aime tant les animaux. Maintenant tu es face à un loup-garou alors que vas tu faire espèce d'idiote !

Çà a cogné contre la porte et un :  
- Là ferme sale bête ou on t'explose ! la voix était furieuse et je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

Le loup à continuer ses hurlements et enfin, au bout d'un moment s'est tus. J'ai ôté lentement mes mains de mes oreilles. Le loup tournait en rond dans la cellule.

Après quelques minutes de silence, j'ai perçu une réponse à ses hurlements. Il y a une meute dans le coin.

Il s'est finalement couché pas loin de moi l'air malheureux. Après trois semaines dans le noir j'y voyais assez bien. Je me suis approchée doucement. Curiosité, idiotie ? Les deux peut-être !

- Ne soit pas triste.

Il a grogné et j'ai reculée par réflexe.

- Calme toi. Bon sang ! On est dans le même pétrin quand même. Me suis-je exclamée ahurie et stupide peut-être aussi.

Il a eu l'air de comprendre. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pensée. Il est venu vers moi et m'a léché la main. J'étais trop stupéfaite pour bouger. Finalement, il s'est collé contre moi et m'a poussé en arrière. Je me suis cognée contre la couchette en me demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. J'avais l'esprit mal tourné peut-être aussi alors je me suis exclamée :

- Holà minute, monsieur le Loup ! Je ne suis pas une marie couche toi là !

Il a fait un espèce de reniflement puis a sauté sur la couchette et s'est couché en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Croyez-moi, quand un loup vous regarde dans les yeux, vous faites gloups inconsciemment. C'est pas du tout pareil qu'avec un chien.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me suis assise sur le bord de la couchette puis voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je me suis couchée en priant pour mon salut.

Il s'est finalement collé contre moi et au bout d'un moment, je me suis endormie grâce à la chaleur bienfaitrice provenant du loup. C'est qu'il a rudement chaud le bougre ! 

----------------

Et n'oubliez pas : la review est la drogue de l'auteur, encore plus efficace que le V et sans risque pour la santé !


	3. Lucas

3 LUCAS

_________

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais l'impression de peser une tonne. J'ai ouvert un œil et j'ai pu remarquer que Lucas était couché sur moi comme une baleine échouée. Dans le plus simple appareil en plus !

C'est qu'il est sacrément bien fichu pour un petit jeune. Musclé là où il faut, cheveux noir de jais, peau légèrement mate.

Si l'endroit est aussi bien que l'envers dont je me prive pas de reluquer, j'ai plus qu'à me cogner la tête dans le mur.

En plus, il est toujours aussi chaud que j'ai finalement l'impression d'être un cadavre. J'ai toujours froid moi que çà soit en été ou en hivers, je suis un glaçon. Si j'ai chaud c'est que je suis malade !

J'essaye de me dégager. Impossible ! Mais combien il peut peser ? A croire que je suis une femmelette. Zut alors ! Je suis quand même ceinture bleue de Karaté.

- Pourquoi tu veux partir ? Me demande t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Besoin personnel ! Répliquais-je acerbe pour qu'il ne remarque pas que ma libido était en train de grimper en flèche. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment en plus.

Il me relâcha et s'écarta. Je bondis vers le coin toilette sans le regarder. Par contre, je sentais que lui ne me quittai pas des yeux. Çà devenait gênant pour moi. Je n'osai rien faire.

- Regarde ailleurs ! Lui fit-je tout en me disant qu'il est plus jeune que moi. Je dois me mettre çà dans le crâne. Il n'est pas pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime bien te regarder et tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu n'as pas peur de moi, enfin tu ne me traite pas de monstre.

- De un, ta mère t'a pas appris la politesse ? Et de deux, pour moi, les monstres c'est ceux qui m'ont enfermée ici. J'ai pensée que le monstre c'étais moi en ce moment. Il est vraiment à croquer.

A la tête qu'il a fait, j'ai compris que j'avais touché un point sensible. Il s'est tourné vers le mur alors j'en profite pour faire ce que j'ai à faire.

- Je n'ai plus de mère maintenant.

Il a presque chuchoté mais j'ai une bonne ouïe alors je l'ai entendu. Mon ouïe est très bonne, j'entends les voitures arriver à deux kilomètres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Désolée ! J'aurai pu faire preuve de plus d'humanisme mais ces derniers temps, elle partait souvent aux oubliettes.

- Bah ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus. Les chasseurs ont fait une battue dans les bois de ce patelin et au-lieu de trouver des chevreuils, ils sont tombés sur nous. Ma mère s'est fait tirer dessus en voulant nous protéger, mon père a emmener le reste de la troupe le plus loin possible et moi on m'a capturer juste après.

- Les bois ! Vers où ?

Je voulais savoir où car j'ai beaucoup de parcelles de forêts qui m'appartiennent dans ma commune. Durant mon mandat, j'ai même agrandis le nombre par trois.

- Au nord d'un étang où nichent de véritables cygnes.

Merci pour la précision ! Cà je savais où c'était. Au moins mes cygnes sont des vrais !

- Impossible ! M'exclamais-je atterrée.

- Pourquoi cela ? Me demanda t-il en me fixant de ses yeux. Quels yeux en plus ! Aussi bruns que le tronc d'un arbre.

- Je les ai classés réserves naturelle de faune sauvage et la chasse y est strictement interdite. Je devais avoir un air idiot en disant çà.

- Çà c'était avant peut-être ! Au faite, qu'est-ce que tu fait emprisonnée ici ? Tu n'est pas un vampire et certainement pas un changeling car je l'aurai remarqué. Es-tu quelque chose que je ne connais pas ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis cent pour cent humaine. J'étais le Maire de cette commune depuis trois ans quand vous êtes sorti de l'ombre. Mon point de vue divergeant de l'état français m'a obligée à démissionner de mon poste et j'ai été accusée d'être une mordue ou un changeling. Maintenant çà fait trois semaines que je suis là !

- Madame le Maire ! Si jeune en plus !

- J'y ai été plus ou moins obligée !

Je ne sais plus où regarder mais çà ne dérange pas Lucas d'être à poil. Je prends les vêtements qui trainent au sol et je lui tend. Il me regarde moqueur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Un type chauve et tatoué entre, jette un œil puis s'approche de moi. Il m'attrape par le bras.

- Toi, la petite pute, tu viens avec moi ! T'as aimé de taper un loup ?

Les humains sont complètement fous ma parole !

Je jette un dernier regard impuissant à Lucas qui lui a l'air très énervé. C'est la dernière fois que je le verrai.

Durant le reste de la semaine, on a essayé de me faire dire des choses sur Lucas et sur les lycanthropes. La torture n'a pas marché. De toute façon, je ne savais rien à l'époque.

Ils en ont eu marre et voyant que rien ne marchait, on m'a relâchée.

J'ai récupérée les clés de ma maison et de ma voiture. Après avoir posé une question sur Lucas, on m'a limite jetée dehors. Après une dernière pensée triste pour Lucas, je prends la direction de ma maison à pied. Je n'avais pas les moyens de faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon. 

---------------

Flash spécial : Sarah, notre auteur, a récemment disparu et nous venons d'apprendre qu'elle serait retenue en otage par un vampire nommé Vlad, réputé pour son manque total de compassion...

Ne pouvant accéder à sa demande, il a cependant consentit à accepter un nombre conséquent de review contre sa liberté...

Sookie ;)


	4. Maison dévastée

Des notes ont été découverte chez l'auteur.. . Nous vous les faisons découvrir, en espérant sa libération prochaine...

4 MAISON DEVASTEE

_____________

**Lundi 19 décembre 2005 à Mercredi 21 décembre 2005**

J'étais fatiguée et énervée quand je suis arrivée chez moi. Ma maison est couverte de graffitis du genre monstre ou salope ou encore elle aime les moribonds. Et ces gens ont une partie du même sang que moi qui coule en eux ! Chercher l'erreur.

Une vitre a même été brisée surement par un caillou lancé à l'intérieur. La plupart de mes plantes ont été piétinés et certains de mes légumes volés.

A l'intérieur, j'ai vu que les flics ne s'étaient pas gênés de fouiller dans tous mes meubles. Là, j'ai craquée. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. Elles avaient été retenues depuis trop longtemps.

La maison me vient de mes grands-parents paternels et j'avais presque tout gardé dans l'état de quand ils étaient vivants.

Ils devaient se retourner dans leur tombe. Pour moi, çà ressemblait à un massacre.

Je suis montée à l'étage comme un somnambule. Ma chambre était la moins touchée.

Heureusement que mon lit n'a pas été démonter. J'ai à peine réussit à ôter mes chaussures et à soulever la couette que je me suis écroulée comme une masse.

J'ai dormi plus de trente heures. Il était 17h et on était mercredi quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je me suis réveillée uniquement car un sentiment d'urgence et une sorte d'alarme rouge me perturbait.

J'avais faim mais d'abord, je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était simple : toilette plus douche à l'eau chaude.

Sous l'eau, je me suis sentie renaître. Passez donc un mois sans douche et vous comprendrez mon point de vue.

J'ai lavée cinq fois mes cheveux tellement ils étaient gras. Ils ont finalement retrouvés leurs légèretés. Je me suis frottée la peau comme une acharnée et quand j'ai eu finis, j'étais toute rouge.

J'enfile mon peignoir et me dirige à la cuisine pour voir si je peux trouvée quelque chose de comestible. J'ouvre tous mes placards. Le frigo, c'est même pas la peine car je sens l'odeur infecte d'ici.

Je trouve finalement des sachets de soupes, des biscottes, un pot de pâte à tartiner fermé. C'est déjà çà!

Je vais ouvrir le robinet. La couleur rouille qui en sort me prouve que même pas mes parents sont passés. J'ouvre le robinet à fond jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne limpide. Me parlez pas d'environnement car c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Je sort une casserole, une assiette creuse, des couverts. Quand je veux remplir ma casserole d'eau, la sonnette retentit.

Qui peut bien venir maintenant ? Je me dirige vers le porte en récupérant la bâte que mon plus jeune frère m'a offert. Heureusement, elle était toujours à la même place derrière le meuble ou je range mes clés. 

---------------

Pensez à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert et blanc juste après ce message... Il ne mord pas...

Eric par contre ... sera sans pitié.


	5. Invitation spéciale

Grâce à l'arrivée d'une review, le ravisseur a accepté de nous transmettre un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Sarah Keller...

Enjoy ;)

------

5 INVITATION SPECIALE

___________

**Mercredi 21 décembre 2005**

A travers la porte, je vois un type très nerveux qui n'arrête pas de jeter des regards inquiets à droite et à gauche. La porte est vitrée. Avantage ou inconvénient ?

J'ouvre prudemment la porte centimètre par centimètre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le type me regarde. Il a l'air à peu près normal avec son smoking de chef d'entreprise noir rayé.

- Melle Cassidi ?

- Oui ?

Merde alors ! Les ennuis arrivent. Il n'y a qu'une personne à qui j'ai donné ce surnom. C'était un vampire qui n'arrivait pas à passer en Suisse car il était blessé et pourchassé.

Je l'ai aidé en lui donnant une bouteille de Pur Sang que j'avais toujours dans le sac au cas où je tomberait sur un vampire assoiffé. J'avais pensé mon heure arriver. Puis je l'ai conduit à un endroit non surveillé.

Il m'a demandé mon nom et moi, j'ai dis machinalement Cassidi le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Je pensais pas que l'on me retrouverai.

Avant de filer, il m'a juste dit un truc du genre :

- Mon maître vous sera redevable.

J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire pas la peine que déjà il avait disparut.

- Bonsoir ! Je suis Monsieur Müller et je représente Monsieur Nightman qui vous convoque ce soir à 22h au Cercueil Écarlate de Mulhouse.

- Pardon ? Mais je ne connais pas ce Monsieur ! Fis-je en prenant mon air le plus idiot.

- C'est pas tout à fait un Monsieur ! C'est un v … vam … vampire ! Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Il commençait à bégayer fortement tout en devenant de plus en plus nerveux.

- Donc, on m'ordonne d'y aller ? Je faisait la blonde là. Non pas que j'ai un problème particulier avec les blondes mais certaines que j'ai rencontrées étaient blondes jusque dans leur cerveau.

- Exactement ! Il avait l'air soulagé.

- Et si j'y vais pas ?

Je crois que je l'ai achevé là.

- Pitié ! Il va me tuer ! Je ne veux pas mourir Mademoiselle !

Mais c'est qu'il est prêt à pleurer en plus. Çà me dégoute mais mon bon coeur va prendre le dessus sur mon mauvais côté.

- Très bien ! J'irai !

- Merci, merci, Mademoiselle. Vous me sauvez la vie! Je dois vous donner encore quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore me refiler celui-là ?

Il fouille dans sa sacoche et sort une carte rouge et noir puis me la tends.

- Tenez ! Vous en aurez besoin ce soir.

Je prends la carte septique.

- Au revoir, Mademoiselle !

- Oui, au revoir ! Répondis-je distraitement les yeux fixés sur la carte.

Je referme la porte à clé et retourne à la cuisine. Je tourne la carte dans les deux sens.

LE CERCEUIL ECARLATE  
INVITATION SPECIALE

Çà c'est sur le devant avec un petit plan d'accès et de l'autre côté :

CARTE D'ACCES N° 3

Il y a une bande magnétique en plus.

Je suis vraiment intriguée par tout ce mystère. Qu'est-ce qui m'attends encore ? C'est çà le sentiment d'urgence que j'ai ressentie ?

Les vampires ont quand même installé une boîte malgré les interdits ? J'imagine qu'ils ont graissés la patte à quelqu'un !

Je regarde l'heure. Bientôt 19h. J'ai le temps de manger et de m'habiller. Mais que vais-je mettre ?

Il me faut quand même une heure de route pour y aller en respectant les limitations de vitesse. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Madame ou plutôt anciennement Mademoiselle le Maire qui se fait flasher à 150 km/h. C'est pas sérieux hein ! Non ! Alors je vais y aller doucement car la prison, j'ai assez donnée.

J'allais oubliée de mettre à manger à mes amis à quatre pattes. Je me dépêche de le faire, on verra bien qui reviendra manger. 

---------------

Pensez à cliquer sur le petit bouton jaune juste après ce message... Il ne mord pas...

Eric par contre ... a toujours les crocs .


	6. Andrew

Enjoy ;)

------

6 ANDREW

__________

Le Cercueil Écarlate n'a pas été facile à trouver même avec mon excellent sens de l'orientation. Je ne passe pas mon temps à me plaindre mais là, çà fait quand même dix minutes que je tourne en rond dans la rue.

Pour être bien planqué, c'est bien planqué.

Je ressent quelque chose tous au fond de moi. Il est là ! Non mais, je deviens dingue oui. Je n'y prête pas attention car je suis assez nerveuse comme çà.

Mon regard accroche soudainement une porte au fond d'une ruelle sombre. C'est çà. Je peux voir un cercueil rouge dessiné sur la porte.

Je cherche à me garer mais c'est pas facile toute les places le long de la rue sont prises puis j'avise un petit parking avec une place libre où je me dépêche de me garer.

Je sort de la voiture que je verrouille. Une intime conviction me dit de me grouiller alors je courre plus que je marche.

Arrivée devant la porte, je reprends mon souffle. Cette ruelle sombre me fiche le frisson en plus. J'ai peut être regardée trop de film d'horreur.

Je pousse la porte et j'avance vers une autre porte marquée d'un cercueil. Il y a un lecteur de carte à droite de la porte. Je sort en vitesse ma carte de ma poche et la glisse dans le lecteur.

Tiiitttt !

- Poussez la porte. Fit une voix caverneuse.

Je pousse la porte qui s'ouvre sans grincements et personne ne me saute dessus. Je suis pas vraiment rassurée pour autant mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le montrer.

Je dois descendre un escalier éclairé uniquement par une ampoule nue de chaque côté. De la musique me parvient tandis que je descend l'escalier.

Quelqu'un s'approche ! Gloups ! La personne s'arrête devant moi et je reconnais le vampire que j'avais aidé. Il hoche la tête et je fais pareil. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée mais une autre de mes convictions.

Je crois que j'ai bien fait car il ne fait aucune remarque. C'est un asiatique mais je ne saurai pas dire quel âge il paraît.

- Mon Maître vous attend dans son bureau. Suivez-moi !

- Si vous le dites ! Zut j'ai pas pu me retenir.

Çà l'a pas fait rire. Il m'a jeté un regard méprisant et à fait un signe brusque pour que je le suive.

On s'est retrouvé dans une grande pièce avec piste de danse, bar, tables avec chaises et tables avec bancs en cuir contre le mur de droite. Les couleurs dominantes sont le rouge sur les murs et le noir pour les meubles. Le sol était carrelé en faisant un motif que je n'arrive pas à décrire.

Je n'ai visiblement pas le temps de m'attarder car le vampire est déjà devant une porte et me regarde avec impatience. Moi qui croyait que les vampires avaient plus de temps que nous !

Pour ne pas froisser davantage ce personnage singulier, je me dépêche de le suivre. J'avais en plus remarqué que je devenais le centre d'attention de beaucoup de vampires en plus.

Nous montons deux étages puis suivons un couloir jusqu'au fond. L'asiatique s'arrête devant une porte.

- Andrew ! Ton invitée est là !

- Fais la entrer ! Entendis-je répondre.

Cette voix me donna des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps comme si je retrouvais à un amant perdu. Ce qui impossible vu que je suis toujours vierge enfin je crois vu que je m'en serai rappelée, non ? J'étais tellement occupée par mes fonctions de Maire pour songer une seule seconde à prendre un petit-copain.

Je pénètre dans le bureau à la suite du vampire. Je remarque tout de suite ce magnifique vampire bien habillé assis dans son fauteuil. Il était vêtu tout de noir, ma couleur préférée en plus. La chemise qu'il portait ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était bien bâtis.

- Retourne à ton poste Makoto !

- Oui Maître !

Sa voix me fit reprendre mes esprits car elle était tout près de mes oreilles. Je recule d'un pas car il est juste devant moi mais pas plus puisque il m'avait attrapé le bras.

Je lève mes yeux vers lui et là, j'ai un choc. C'est comme si un voile se déchirait dans ma tête.

- Je vous connais ! C'était une affirmation et je ne savais pas d'où elle me venait.

Le vampire me regarde en plissant des yeux comme si il fouillait sa mémoire.

- Certainement pas ! C'est la première fois que je vous vois. Je me rappellerai une jeune fille aussi magnifique que vous !

Magnifique ? Tu parle ! Je sais à quoi je ressemble encore. C'est un truc de vampire pour amadoué les pauvres humaines que çà ne m'étonnerai pas.

- Pas besoin d'essayer de m'avoir avec vos trucs de vampires. Je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble ! Dis-je de mon ton le plus réfrigérant.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me tue tout de suite mais non çà l'amuse.

- Vous êtes aussi réfrigérante qu'un vampire de ma connaissance. Rien que de penser à vous mettre dans la même pièce, j'en salive d'avance !

- Trêve de plaisanterie. Que me voulez-vous ?

Si je ne finissais pas sous ses crocs, j'aurai de la chance.

- Quel dommage ! Directement les choses sé-vous une ascendante suédoise par hasard? Non ! Bien ! Asseyez-vous ! Je suis Andrew et je suis le shérif de la zone du Sundgau. J'ai appris que vous avez eu des problèmes après avoir aider Makoto.

J'étais assise mais lui me faisait face appuyer contre son bureau. Suédoise et puis quoi encore ! Au mot shérif, j'ai faillit hurler de rire mais ce qu'il a dit après m'a calmée direct.

- Vous osez appeler çà des problèmes ? J'étais sarcastique mais me rappeler ce que j'avais subit me donna la rage.

- Vous m'avez regardée ? J'ai la peau sur les os et les tortures étaient horribles ! J'avais les larmes aux yeux et ma voix montait dans les aigus. Je n'avais même plus peur d'Andrew.

Son regard n'était plus amusé et il s'approcha de moi pour me regarder sous toute les coutures.

- De près, vous n'êtes plus aussi appétissante c'est vrai.

D'un coup, je me lève hors de moi et je le pointe du doigt.

- Appétissante !!! Vous m'avez fait venir ici uniquement pour me mordre ? Faire de moi votre repas ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire sachez- le ! Connard ! Dis-je plus bas.

A ce mot, je me sens devenir une proie de choix avec son regard devenu prédateur. J'avais pas pensé qu'il puisse m'entendre.

- A ce petit jeu chérie, tu ne sera pas gagnante! Ne me pointe pas du doigt ! Je vais te prouver qui est le plus fort ici !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que j'étais soulevée du fauteuil et plaquée contre le bureau. Ses crocs étaient sortis. N'en ayant jamais vu avant, j'étais fascinée malgré moi. Il me forçait à le regarder.

J'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle de mon corps quand soudainement, un flash traverse mon esprit. J'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà rencontré et qu'il m'avait mordue. C'était flou dans mon esprit mais une fureur sans nom monta en moi.

- Andrew ! N'essaye pas de m'avoir deux fois avec ton truc ! Tu m'a eue une fois mais certainement pas deux. Et je suis pas ta chérie ! C'est clair !Puisqu'il me tutoyait, j'en faisait de même.

Surpris certainement autant par mes mots que ma fureur, il me lâcha et s'éloigne de moi.

- Impossible ! Je m'en souviendrai ! C'est pas comme si çà daterait de trois siècle. A moi que … non … si … Loréna ? C'est bien possible … jalouse … elle est morte maintenant la garce. Stupide enfant que j'ai eu tord de créée quand je m'ennuyait !

Toujours furieuse contre lui, je me demandait ce qu'il marmonnait si bas que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Loréna ? C'est qui çà ? Sa copine ? Je hausse les épaules, je m'en fou de toute façon même si çà me dit vaguement quelque chose qui me donne un frisson.

- Si t'as finis avec tes conneries, je m'en vais !

- Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Tu oublie ce pour quoi je t'ai fais venir. Et c'est pas des conneries. Il y a quelqu'un qui a demandé à te voir. Quelqu'un que tu connais très bien !

- Me voir ? Qui est-ce ? J'étais méfiante.

- Tu verras par toi même. Suis-moi !

Il me prit la main d'autorité et j'arrivai pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

- Lâche moi ! Sifflais-je en mes dents.

- Non ! Tu n'est qu'un chat sauvage qu'il faut tenir en laisse !

L'insulte que j'allais lui sortir s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Mieux vaut me tenir tranquille avant de finir sous ses crocs. Je crois que je l'ai assez énervé comme çà !

Sa main n'était pas plus glacé que la mienne. L'a-t-il remarqué ? Et pourquoi je voudrai qu'il le remarque ? Je ne dois pas être normale ! 

---------------

Pensez à cliquer sur le petit bouton jaune juste après ce message... Il ne mord pas...


	7. Esther

7 ESTHER

_

Dans le couloir, il ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait deux portes avant son bureau.

- Regarde !

Et il me poussait dans la pièce avant de m'y suivre. Je regardais autour de moi et sur un lit, je vois ma cousine Esther prise de convulsions.

- Esther !

Je me précipite vers elle et je fusille Andrew du regard.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? Si elle meurt, je te tue ! Grondais-je.

- Moi ? Rien du tout ! Elle a fait çà toute seule comme une grande et arrête de me menacer car je commence à perdre patience !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Fis-je acide.

- C'est une accro au V ! Elle a osée s'attaquer à des vampires dans mon bar et elle a eu de la chance de dire ton nom sinon je l'aurai déjà expédiée six pieds sous terre.

- Le V ? C'est quoi çà ?

A ce moment, je suis larguée moi.

- Pour être plus précis, elle est accro au sang de vampire. C'est comme une drogue pour les humains car ils se sentent plus forts.

- QUOI ?

Je me retourne vers Esther. Cette fois-ci, ma colère se dirige droit sur elle et avant que je comprenne ce que je faisait, je lui collait une baffe. Çà la réveillée.

- Aïe ! Sarah ?

- Tu t'attendais à qui ?

- Pourquoi tu … tu … me tape ? J'ai rien fait !

Elle me regardait avec des yeux tristes et m'agrippe un bras.

- Du … sang !

- Quoi ?

- Prend-lui son sang ! J'en veux … j'en ai besoin … il m'en faut maintenant. C'est lui que tu dois attaqué pas moi ! Il a faillit me tuer !

Horrifiée par ses propos, je la repousse sur le lit. Mon mauvais côté me disait qu'Andrew aurait mieux fait de la tuer. Je l'aurai pleurée mais je n'aurai rien su.

- Jamais, je ne ferai çà ! Même si je le fait, je serai morte avant de l'avoir saigné !

Je ne rajoute pas que si j'attaque Andrew se sera pour me défendre. Je ne reconnaissais plus ma cousine. Je sentais que j'allais avoir la migraine si çà continuait encore longtemps.

- Exactement ! Tu es beaucoup plus maligne que ton idiote de cousine !

- Je vais me charger d'appeler ta mère et de lui expliquée ton cas. Tu vas devoir te faire désintoxiquée ma petite.

- NON ! Pas ma mère. Elle ne sait pas que je suis en Alsace, elle croit que … .

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais j'avais compris où elle voulait en venir alors je termine à sa place.

- Elle croit que tu es toujours à Bordeaux pour tes études.

- Oui.

- Là, ma chère cousine, tu t'es mise dans de sales draps pour le reste de ta vie et je ne t'aiderai pas ce coup ci. Je sens que ce coup de téléphone ne sera assurément pas plaisant.

- Pitié ! Ne l'appelle pas ! Elle me laissera plus jamais sortir seule avant longtemps.

- Pitié ? Tu aurai dus y penser avant de faire tes conneries ! Comment es-tu tombée aussi bas ?

- C'est la faute de Marc !

- Marc ? Qui est ce type ?

- Mon petit-ami.

- QUOI ? C'est le combien tième lui ? Quand vas-tu arrêter de sortir avec des types toujours plus cons les uns que les autres ? Faut croire que tu n'est pas aussi intelligente que tu le laissait croire ! Dire que c'est toi qui a bénéficié de l'argent de tout le monde et pour faire quoi ? C'est moi qui aurait dû en bénéficié !

Si vous croyez que je suis cruelle, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas ma tante. Je suis un ange à côté d'elle. Je ne supporte pas que l'on puisse être drogué dans ma famille. Voilà tout. Ma tante est un véritable tyran, un dragon en jupon comme on dit.

- Au moins, je suis pas une coincée comme toi qui est toujours vierge à 25 ans !

J'étais énervée mais là, elle m'a mise hors de moi et j'ai fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas la frapper et la tuer.

- Tu as de la chance d'être ma cousine car sinon je te mettrai mon point dans la gueule !

Elle a dut comprendre qu'elle en avait trop dit alors elle s'est recroquevillée sur le lit tremblante. Elle connaissait pourtant mes accès de fureur quand les gosses du quartier venaient l'emmerdée. Je les faisaient fuir rien qu'en les fixant droit dans les yeux après que j'en avais frappée un.

J'en avais assez. Je suis sortie d'un pas furieux et je suis machinalement retournée m'assoir dans le bureau d'Andrew qui avait suivit l'échange avec intérêt. 


End file.
